


Lafayette's Very Good Night

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Gay Trio [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette gets more than a goodnight kiss.





	Lafayette's Very Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> Ficlet bribe for one_golden_sun! Laf gets rimmed. Unbeta'd.

Confusion and arousal mixed within Lafayette as his boys ordered him to face the wall, hands and knees on their bed, but he nevertheless humored them.

Laf grunted as John pushed his shoulders down to the bed, grabbing him by the hips to pull his ass up.

"Ah, you know you did seem extra frisky tonight, mon coeur."

"Be quiet and let me make you feel good, Daddy," John said, breath suddenly close to his ass as he bent forward. Laf jumped as John took the liberty of grabbing his tight ass cheeks and spreading them wide, a blush he would never own up to rising on his face as he realized where Alex and John's eyes were fixed on.

"Fuck, you've got a pretty hole, Daddy," John breathed, before diving in. Laf cried out, fingers suddenly grasping the bedsheets for dear life as John's tongue swiped enthusiastically over his hole.

"Merde," Laf panted, uncharacteristic whines escaping him as Alex assisted in holding his hips in place. John's tongue was relentless, alternating between broad sweeps from his perineum up to his crack, and wiggling his tongue within him, forcing it deeper with every jab.

Lafayette's cock felt achingly heavy, wet with precum and moments from shooting off. He attempted to reach down and jerk himself to completion, clenching around his baby boy's tongue, when Alex batted his hand away and wrapped his own around him. Alex pumped him the way only a practiced lover could, driving him wild as fast as possible.

"Ah--ah, fuck, mon chaton! FUCK!" Laf shouted, spurting all over the bedsheets, the vibration of John's moans into him intensifying the waves of his pleasure.

Laf gasped, coming down, whimpering as he caught sight of John and Alex licking his spend off of Alex's hand.

John caught his eyes as he flipped over, both of his boys moving to crowd him excitedly.

"When can you get it up again, Daddy? Alex and I were arguing earlier over who would get to ride you first."


End file.
